narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicles of the Leaf: The Thousand-Year Old Prophecy
The Story So Far After a harsh battle against Astral Trinity, Team Inojin returned to the amongst loud cheers and applause. Fuyuki is about to explain the battle to her father... Chapter 1: The Appearance of Her Brother Both Fuyuki and Aki hurried to the Ninth and filled him in. Ryo scratched his chin, "I see now." He opened his mouth and yelled, creating a shockwave, "Fubuki! Come!" Fuyuki stood her ground, almost blown back by the shockwave her father made. "Sheesh, Father. Mind calling my brother in another way? Like, not causing a shockwave and distracting the village?" Although Ryo was too old for a dumb look, he attempted it anyway. Fuyuki rolled her beautiful eyes and waited for her brother to come. In a Susanoo, a boy came. Fuyuki yelled, "Took you long enough, Kōta-nee." He dispelled his Susanoo and dropped to the ground while going on his knees. "You called, Father?" Ryo cleared his throat, "My son, go with your sister. She has the gods on her side." At that, Fuyuki, Aki and Heiwa activated their respective Stellar Sage Modes. Kōta replied, "Whoa. My cute little sister is now like this?" He walked over to her and gave her a little noogie. "You've definitely grown, Fuyu-chan." Fuyuki flushed furiously and nearly activated a Golden Helical Explosion. She gritted, "Fubu-nee, I told you to stop calling me that!" He just shrugged, "What's wrong with it, Fuyu-chan? I can't tease my little sister?" She again flushed. "I am gonna KILL you!" With that, the two siblings took to the skies, one chasing the other. Aki sighed, "As always, Fubuki-san loves to tease Fuyuki." Aki suddenly jumped on the roof. "Heiwa! Don't sneak up on us!" Heiwa said, "A bit late on the comeback there." She hit herself stupidly on the head while Aki's tension disappeared with an exasperated sigh. Wonder when will Uncle Teizen return? Will he bring Reiko with him? Her thoughts turned to her angry teammate and her pranking brother. *sigh* Fuyuki will you EVER grow up? Fuyuki chased her brother out into the woods where they began to clash. "Hey, hey, hey. Sis, what's wrong?" Fubuki asked, while crossing Truthseeker Orbs with Fuyuki's swords. She said, "I told you what was wrong! Stop calling me that name! That was when we were both still in the Academy! I'm 16, you know?" Fubuki laughed and joked, "Yeah, and I'm 21!" Fuyuki sighed and said, "I give up." She stormed back toward the village in her Susanoo. Fubuki looked up and gasped, "Wow!" He yelled, "Since when did you have a Perfect Susanoo?!" Fuyuki was already too far away to be heard. Sighing, Fubuki took to the skies with his Clairvoyance Burst Mode. He spotted Fuyuki atop the Hokage Stone Faces. "Fubu-nee!" she called, "Come here!" He stopped on his grandfather's stone face. "What is it?" he asked. She handed her brother the container in which was her eyes. Fubuki stared at it and nearly slipped. "Wh-wh-wh-what...?" Fuyuki face-palmed and said, gesticulating, "My... eyes... Implant... Awaken... Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." He nodded, "I see. Just on time too. Using my Mangekyō Sharingan anymore than I already did would blind me completely." His hands moved to his face as he gouged out his own eyes. The pain was unbearable if not for his constantly-active Regenerative Healing Technique. He extricated the eyes from the container and carefully shoved them into his eye sockets. Fuyuki saw blue chakra emanating from his eye as it healed and reconnected the nerves. Fubuki said, "Perfect! Power... I feel it!" Fuyuki laughed, "Fubu-nee! That's the exact same reaction I had when I awakened my Eternal Mangekyō!" The smile faded off of Fubuki's face as he asked, "Who's eyes did you take?" Fuyuki replied, "My sister, Nochi's." Fubuki smiled, giving her another noogie, "Good for you, sis. Sorry for your loss." Fuyuki smiled back, "It's okay, Onee-chan." In came the peculiar fellow that was MoRueran, who came bearing a sizable cake as a celebratory piece for successfully completing the mission concerning the Library of Decease. Due to his inability to naturally produce star chakra, he was unable to assist in almost any way besides firing a torrent of aberrant energy through the gate out of vengeance. In short, this was a Thank-You for Team Inojin for allowing him to tag along in their adventure. Chapter 2: Sibling Incest?! The Fulfillment of the Prophecy and the Wedding Fuyuki bid farewell to her father and took Fubuki, Aki and Heiwa back to the Hidden Star. Ryo began to tear up as he saw his children take to the skies, two in a Susanoo, two others in Universal Stellar Sage Mode. Haruka walked up and saw this. "Ryo, my dear. You only have two children, Fuyuki and Fubuki." Still lightly crying, he replied, "I still consider the rest my children." Haruka joked, "Oh dear, has Ryo cheated again?" Ryo admonished, "Hey! I'm not married!" Haruka further joked, "Technically, you're married to me." Ryo hits himself on the head and turned to watch the sky again. They're gone, aren't they? When will I see my beautiful daughter's and handsome son's face again? Arriving back at the Library, Fuyuki announced, "I have returned!" The voice of the Library replied, "Welcome back, Princess." Stumped, Fubuki asked, "Princess? Who?" Fuyuki hit herself because she forgot to explain the situation to him. "I am, Fubu-nee. The Seventh Princess of the Seven Pillars, to be exact." He still was stumped. "Seven Pillars?" Before anyone could reply, he nodded as if he understood, "Ah, I get it now. Those techniques are the Seven Pillars. But what's up with this "princess" business?" The voice spoke, "I'll take over from here. It was prophesied that a certain girl who has the Tenseigan and is a master of the Seven Pillars will come and defeat the guardian of this library. And as prophesied, it has come to pass in this girl, the Seven Princess." Fubuki reiterated, "Whoa. Basically, a girl who is deemed "princess" is sent to this library to vanquish this guardian. All have failed until my sister came?" The voice confirmed, "That is right, future king of Oraculum Kingdom." At that, the same light purple chakra erupted out of Fubuki's body, encasing him inside. The next instant, the chakra condensed into a tuxedo with a crown floating around his head. Two Truthseeker Orbs turned into a shakujō which floated around him and a staff which he held. "Whoa. Sweet." He asked the voice, "What do you mean by king? Is there someone I'm supposed to marry?" The voice replied in such a way that it might've been attempting to hold in a laugh, "Yes. Your wife will be your sister, the Princess." Silence wafted through the air until it was broken by the biggest "WHAAAAAAAAAAT??????" in history. Fubuki's brain was already jumbled as it is and it became further jumbled. "B-b-b-b-b-but, we're siblings!" The voice offered another solution. "Either marry your sister or your other sister." At that, Reiko walked in. "Yo," she announced, "What'd I miss?" Fubuki whirled around to answer the voice. Reiko joked, "Ooh, who's this hot guy?" Fuyuki introduced him, "Sis, this is my brother, Fubuki Uchiha. Fubu-nee, this is my other sister, Reiko." Fubuki made a time-out gesture. "Wait, wait wait. Too much information at once. Are you telling me that Father had another affair?" Fuyuki replied, "No, Fubu-nee. Reiko's mother is also our mother. He scratched his chin, "I see now." The voice replied, "Choose, King. Your sister, Fuyuki or your other sister Reiko." At that, Fuyuki became unnaturally shy as she said, "Onii-chan, it has to be you." Fubuki's teasing spirit returned but he didn't have the heart to use it. Fubuki carefully placed his hand on her cheek and lifted it. He said, "If it must, it will." He brought his sister's face up to his as they kissed. Tears flew out of Fuyuki's eyes as they fluttered closed. The rest clearly saw this. Aki joked with Heiwa, "Fu-fu-fu! I'm guessing the incest is starting!" Heiwa replied, trying to hold in her laughter, "Yep. Exactly." Reiko yelled, "Hey, sis! Get a room!" Fubuki realized how long he had been kissing his sister and broke apart. The library's voice cleared its throat (do libraries have throats?). "Well, shall we start the wedding?" At that, the bookshelves marched away. Easily, rows and rows of pews decorated with flower petals erupted from the floor. A red carpet flew at the siblings' feet and they jumped to avoid it. Turning around, they saw it roll all the way to the entrance of the gate. A blazing white arch, entwined with flowers, mostly roses and poppies, appeared around the siblings. Steps arose out of the floor and the carpet followed as if by leash. An altar materialized with a complete set: tablecloth, bible and rings. Then, the bookshelves transfigured into people, each glowing light purple and wearing formal dress. A male, slightly taller than Fubuki, stood on the second step. "Hello, Princess, Prince," he says softly, bowing to each as he uttered their name. "I am the personification of this library. You may call me Arata Kasuga." Instinctively, Fuyuki curtsied. Was that because she will soon become a queen? Meanwhile, the others were taking their seats in the pews. Aki whispered to Heiwa, "I knew I'd be watching Fuyuki's wedding but who knew her husband-to-be was her brother?" Heiwa whispered back, "I know! This must be the best thing I've seen all my life!" Reiko butted in, "I'' would want to marry him because of his looks but I have already given my heart to another." Both Aki and Heiwa monotoned, "Uh-huh..." They looked forward and saw that the pews were filled. "Whoa!" Aki gasped quietly, "Since when did so many people come?" Heiwa whispered back, "I'm pretty sure they are the library's bookshelves. I saw them change into people." Aki muttered, "Nothing's gonna surprise me anymore." Arata spoke, "We have gathered today to celebrate the defeat of Astral and the joining of two souls." When he started, Aki whispered to Heiwa and Reiko, "Since when did we have a ''priest" Reiko silenced Aki, "Shh!" The short delay was brief enough to cut off a sentence of Arata's monologue. He continued, "...as it is written in Colossians 3:14-20, '"And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity. Let the peace of Christ rule in your hearts, since as members of one body you were called to peace. And be thankful. Let the message of Christ dwell among you richly as you teach and admonish one another with all wisdom through psalms, hymns, and songs from the Spirit, singing to God with gratitude in your hearts. And whatever you do, whether in word or deed, do it all in the name of the Lord Jesus, giving thanks to God the Father through him."'" The bride and groom turned around and what was met in the trio's eyes was glory, in all its splendor. Fuyuki wore a white gown that fully expressed her bodily features. Under her ghostly veil, she wore makeup, mostly eyeliner and lipstick. Fubuki wore a black tuxedo with a tie that was the color of night which coupled with his black clothing. Fubuki held a small box and the trio could figure out what was inside. Opening it, he slid the dainty ring onto her finger and likewise, Fuyuki brought out a clone of the case and inserted his finger into the ring. After this, Fubuki lifted up her Fuyuki's veil. Then, Arata declared, "Fubuki, do you take Fuyuki Haru to be your wife and lover?" Proudly, he said, "Yes!" Turning to Fuyuki, Arata continued, "Fuyuki, do you take Fubuki Uchiha to be your husband and lover?" For one short second, she hesitated, thinking, Your fault, Hokori. This is what you get for not wanting my hand. Wholeheartedly, she answered, "Yes." Satisfyingly closing the Bible in his hand and clenching it to his side with his left hand, Arata announced, "You may kiss the bride." Fubuki lifted her chin and whispered, "Ready?" She answered, "Always... Onii-chan." Closing their eyes, their lips met and out broke cheers of applause. One... Two... Three seconds later, they broke up. Fuyuki excitedly tossed her bouquet of flowers into the crowd then walked down hand-in-hand the red carpet. The two waved to the crowds and when arriving in Aki's pew, Fuyuki held out her arms, waiting for a hug. The four girls hugged each other. Uncomfortable, Fubuki excused himself. Chapter 3: The Rise of the Oraculum Kingdom The Library soon shifted. In just a few minutes, it seemed as if a joyous occasion had never happened. At that, Sumaru walked inside. He muttered, "Definitely different from my peek." He walked in and stopped a few feet short of Fuyuki. "Princess. Priestess. Duchess," he said, punctuating each name with a bow, "Teizen and my daughter have filled me in. Wait, I have no right to call you my daughter now. I-" Reiko replied, "I'm sorry, Father, but you aren't my real father. No matter what, you're still my father." Sumaru seemed as he was about to shed tears. "Thank you, Reiko. Now, as I was saying, I will gladly step down. As a diplomat for the Hidden Star, I would like to ask for sanctuary under the rule of the Kingdom." Fuyuki looked at her brother and he shrugged, mouthing, Be a queen, sis. Fuyuki spoke in a dignified voice, "Raise your head, Sumaru. I swear that the Hidden Star will remain safe under the power of the..." She hesitated for a moment but was saved by the voice of the Library whispering in her mind, Oraculum Kingdom! "...Oraculum Kingdom!" At that, the Library rumbled again. Behind the couple, the floor deformed and arose to become people. From what she could see, Fuyuki knew they all could use Stellar Sage Mode, making them the soldiers of the Oraculum Kingdom. The voice spoke again, This Library will serve as your castle, Princess. I can continuously churn out soldiers for you. Fuyuki thanked the voice. She announced, "Sumaru, go and return to your village and tell them that the Queen has answered their plea and will keep them under her wing." He nodded, turning to leave. Fuyuki called after him, "Oh, and also say that all shinobi clans must be subjects of my kingdom. They could also be part of the army." Sumaru saluted and bolted out the Gate. Fubuki lightly noogied his sister, "Nice job, Fuyu-ch- Oh wait, I'm not supposed to call you that anymore. Nice job, Fuyuki." She immediately flushed red, "Not as good as you would've done it, Onii-chan." Fuyuki was just slightly shorter than Fubuki and was standing in front of him at that time. She reached upwards, begging to be kissed. Fubuki craned his neck sideways in order to reach her lips. Her hands were caressing his head while his arms were lightly wound around her waist. Reiko cleared her throat, "Eh-hem. Sis?" Fuyuki quickly broke apart and smirked. Fuyuki asked Arata, "So... You said that this Library is my castle. May I have it now?" Arata complied, "Yes, Your Highness." The Library began molding again as Fuyuki and the others bounced around, although not losing their balance. When the shaking was over, Fuyuki's mouth dropped at the beauty of her castle. The bookshelves had disappeared and melted into castle walls made out of pink marble. There were columns of blazing white marble that held up the ceiling. Banners lined the walls, each depicting a famous person in shinobi history. The banners behind the thrones expressed the current royal court of Oraculum Kingdom. Fuyuki's face shone behind the largest thrones in the middle. The throne to the right is the same size as Fuyuki's and it has Reiko's face behind it. To the left of Fuyuki's throne, grew one that was a tad smaller than Fuyuki's throne. The image of Fubuki proudly hung over it. To the left of that one, is Heiwa's throne. The last throne to the right of Reiko's is Aki's. Arata materialized and bowed, "Your Highness, this is your castle and where you shall rule." Fuyuki's ethereal crown materialized and glowed royally. Everyone else's headdresses solidified and shone on their heads. Arata chimed, "I am your main advisor, Your Highness. Sumaru will also be an advisor." She nodded, "Understood, Arata." She danced to her throne and sat down. She beckoned to her husband and sister, "Come, sister, husband." They graced their way up the semicircular and concentric steps to their thrones. Aki's shakujō appeared as she walked to her throne and sat down and placed it across her lap. The others took the hint and created their shakujōs as well. "Heavenly!" Arata declared, "The Prophesied Kingdom is here!" Fuyuki stood up from her throne and shouted, "My dear subjects! I ask for your help in governing this kingdom!" There was a loud, "Yes, Ma'am!". Fuyuki thought for a second and an idea popped into her head. "Listen closely! I plan to create six schools. Each school will specialize in one field. The names will be Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy, Saint Michael's Academy of Archery, Lotus Taijutsu Academy, Eagle's Crest Academy, Doctrina Academy of the Sciences and Academy of the Mind's Eye. I am sure you can pick out which area each school will specialize in?" She glanced at her silent assembly and continued, "Once these schools are built, I will hold a ceremony where students fight other students from the other schools. They will be called Star Warrior Festivals." Fubuki piped in, "I am following, my Queen but should we come up with an official name?" Aki suggested, "Let us call them Festas." Another idea appeared in Fuyuki's head. "Thanks to that, I have another idea. There will be three types of Festas: Lindwurm, Phoenix and Gryps. Lindwurm will be solo, Phoenix will be tag team and Gryps will be teams of 5. I will explain the rest soon. Now go and start building!" Arata nodded and shouted to the troops, "You're heard Her Highness! Go!"